houshinengifandomcom-20200215-history
The Three Great Sennin
The Three Great Sennin 「三大仙人, Sandai Sennin」 are the three greatest Sennin of the Sennin World, which consists of Genshitenson, Tsuuten Kyoushu, and Taijou Roukun. Genshitenson The leader of Kun Lun Mountain, supreme leader of the Juunisen, is the master of Taikoubou, and former master of Ou Eki. He is not only strong and wise, but also loves his disciples dearly. He is the one who bestowed the responsibility of the Houshin Project to Taikoubou and gave him Dashinben and Suupuushan. Initially it is believed that Genshitenson was the one who had thought up the Houshin Project. However, as the Houshin Project went on, the true meaning for it as well as the truth behind its origins became clear, ultimately revealed to have been created by one of the two remaining Original People, Fukki. 'Paopei' Genshitenson possesses a lot of paopei, most of which he gives away to his beloved disciples; such Dashinben to Taikoubou and Taikyoku Fuin to Fugen Shinjin. His main paopei is one of the seven super paopei, Bankohan which has the ability to control gravity within a certain area. When the gravity reaches a thousand fold, the area within will turn into a black hole, which will suck all within the surrounding area inside. It can also increase the pressure around somebody. However, Genshitenson never uses this paopei, except against Bunchuu. He later passes the Bankohan on to Ryuukitsu Koushu. Tsuuten Kyoushu The leader of Kingo Island, supreme leader of the Juttenkun, and the father of Youzen. Contrary to Genshitenson, even though he is the master of Kingo Island, most of his disciples do not seem to listen to him or respect him in the same way. Below him in Kingo Island are the Three Strongest (Sankyo), Bunchuu, Chou Komei, and So Dakki. Just below the Three Strongest are the Juttenkun. After the Three Strongest broke apart, Bunchuu staying in the Human World to look after the Yin Dynasty, Chou Komei challenge Genshitenson without Tsuuten Kyoushu's permission, and Dakki betraying him, he felt unsafe and traded his own son for Ou Eki at Kun Lun, so that his son could at least remain safe and out of harms way. He's very afraid of Dakki and her increasingly powerful abilities. Tsuuten Kyoushu was the weakest among the Three Great Sennin. His own soul easily having been taken away by Ou Tenkun, becoming nothing more than a puppet. 'Paopei' Although Tsuuten Kyoushu was the weakest among the Three Great Sennin, he owned one of the seven super paopei, Rikukonhan, which is known as the cruelest paopei. Its special ability is that it can wrap anything and reduce it to nothingness, even one's soul would become null. It can also act as a defensive paopei, by protecting the user from an external attack. After Tsuuten Kyoushu's death, the Rikukonhan has been passed to his son, Youzen. Taijou Roukun The founder of Togenkyou, Shinkouhyou's master, and the one who raised Ryo Yuukyou. One of the strongest of the Three Great Sennin, but is an incredibly lazy Sennin that only cares about sleeping. He spends every second of his life sleeping, only waking up for a few seconds every three years or so. Despite this lazy lifestyle, he somehow raised Yuukyou with a hologram of himself, as well as being Shinkouhyou's master. He doesn't seem to care much about the world, and prefers to remain sleeping inside of his Taida Suit. 'Paopei' Taijou Roukun possesses quite a few paopei. Like the other Great Sennin, he also has one of the seven super paopei, the Taikyokuzu, which he ultimately gives to Taikoubou since it is of no use to him, or rather, he has no desire to use it. Beside this he still has paopei that made by him. He also has the paopei, Ippakaseikunhaipa, which looks like toy hammer, and his Taida Suit that had created himself to protect him while sleeping and even breathe for him, since he is too lazy to even breathe on his own. Later on, he acquires the Keiseigensho, which was originally in Dakki's possession.